Ringside
by BelleDayNight
Summary: What happened in the six month interlude when Korra secretly returned to Republic City? Iroh visits the Southern Water Tribe for training exercises and returns to Republic City with more than he intended. Takes place between season three and four. Spoilers S3E13 and S4E1. Korra x Iroh


Title: **Ringside**

Summary: What happened in the six month interlude when Korra secretly returned to Republic City? Iroh visits the Southern Water Tribe for training exercises and returns to Republic City with more than he intended. Takes place between season three and four. Spoilers S3E13 and S4E1. Korra x Iroh

* * *

><p>Two and a half years had passed since the Red Lotus poisoned Korra with mercury. She'd survived, but her body was broken by the process. Even with the skills of Elder Katara, there was no way to heal the damage aside from time. Bending had always come easy for Korra. While the knowledge still existed, the ability was drastically diminished. Her reflexes were slower, it took longer to heal, and her brash temperament had altered into something more cautious and reserved. She'd been through a lot over the years between Amon, Uncle Unalaq, Vaatu, and the Red Lotus.<p>

Republic City and Air Temple Island had both offered her a place to stay and recover. Korra knew that home was with the Southern Water Tribe and her parents. Her father, Tonraq, tried to ease her sorrow with platitudes. She was older and wiser. Her strength would come back in time, she just needed to exercise patience. Patience had never been her strong suit, but after being confined in that horrible wheel chair for a year, she now had patience in spades. Her mother, Senna, encouraged Korra to continue to communicate with her friends. If she dwelled on her trauma and pain, it would never heal.

Asami wrote to her regularly about the happenings within Republic City. Future Industries had focused on rebuilding the city and it was a bustling metropolis once again. President Raiko had raised a statue of Korra in the middle of the park - Heroic Avatar Korra! Bolin traveled throughout the Earth Kingdom with one of Opal's older brothers. He helped the villagers suffering from bandits and famine. Jinora visited with Korra almost daily in the spirit world. Korra's body had weakened, but her connection with the Spirit World had grown stronger. The Air Nomads were spread thin helping to maintain law and order throughout the world. It did warm her heart, knowing that her choice during Harmonic Convergence had brought balance to the four nations.

She hadn't heard from Mako. She shouldn't have been surprised. He hadn't wanted to help in her search for new Air Benders. Bolin had to beg him to come, but Korra had hoped that in spite of their breakup, that they'd be friends one day. Asami had written her that he served as personal body guard to the heir of the Earth Kingdom. Regardless of the situation, Korra missed her friends. She missed her Team Avatar.

Everyone had grown so much in the last couple of years. Except Korra.

Korra looked up, from her push-up position on her floor, towards the doorway to her room. She could hear the quiet steps of her mother approach.

Senna stood in the doorway with an envelope in her hand. For a moment, Korra saw a spectrum of emotions pass through her mother's eyes - worry, love, and pride. "You have another letter from Republic City."

After three more push-ups, to complete her daily five hundred, Korra sat up. "Thank you," she said, holding out her hand to accept the mail. She didn't recognize the script on the label. Senna sat on the edge of Korra's bed in silence, while Korra ripped open the envelope. Korra's eyes widened in surprise. It was a letter from General Iroh. He would be in the South for training exercises.

"Is everything okay?" Senna asked.

Korra nodded. "Iroh, Fire Lord Zuko's grandson will be in our waters for training exercises soon."

There was a rap of knuckles on the doorframe. Korra looked up from the letter to see Tonraq standing at the entrance with his bare, muscular arms crossed over his chest. Often, he and Korra did their push-ups together. She hadn't heard him approach. Silently, she berated herself for being too distracted. "Am I interrupting anything, ladies?"

"Korra received word that General Iroh will be in our waters for training exercises," Senna explained while Korra remained silent.

Tonraq nodded. "He's actually just arrived a few leagues off shore." He crept closer to Korra and laid his firm hand upon her sweat-slicked shoulder. "Why don't you go clean up and then we'll greet him together."

"Okay," Korra agreed. Her father offered his hand to help her stand, but Korra ignored it and stood on her own. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Iroh waited anxiously on deck. He regretted his inability to help the Avatar in her fight against Unalaq and the subsequent Anti-Avatar. President Raiko had forbidden any involvement of Iroh's fleet or Iroh himself. He couldn't afford to be court-martialed. So, he sat back and hoped for the best. He'd been proud of Korra for bringing back the Air Nation. Then later, when his grandfather told him about what the Red Lotus had done to Korra, he'd been appalled.

It had taken Iroh nearly two and a half years to muster the courage to visit Avatar Korra. President Raiko had built a statue in honor of her. So, Iroh thought the president might be willing to let him visit The Avatar under the guise of training exercises in the South. The president had actually seemed concerned for Korra and approved the mission immediately.

He could see Chief Tonraq and Avatar Korra walk alongside each other on shore. Iroh joined them on land and bowed stiffly at the waist. He may have been General of the United Republic's Fleet, but he was also a Fire Prince. He held a cloth covered dagger balanced across the palms of his hands.

"A gift from my mother, the Fire Lord, for Avatar Korra," Iroh said.

Tonraq took the blade and unwound the cloth and examined the dagger. His keen eyes searched for any poisons or possible threats before he handed it to Korra.

Iroh watched as Korra's dark blue eyes scanned the length of the dark blade and its iron hilt encrusted with rubies and gold.

"Thank you," Korra murmured.

Iroh's jaw tightened at the response. The Korra he knew would have tossed the blade a few times to test its weight and balance. Who was this quiet, reserved woman in her stead?

Korra rotated the blade and threw it into a nearby chunk of ice. Iroh and Tonraq both smiled.

Korra shifted her stance into an earth bending pose and concentrated her gaze on the blade. It freed itself from its icy prison and the hilt landed safely in Korra's grip.

"You can metal bend?" Iroh asked in surprise.

Tonraq placed his arm protectively around Korra's shoulders and drew her close. "Would you care to join us for lunch, General Iroh?" He looked over Iroh's shoulder at the half dozen ships. "I'm afraid we didn't have time to prepare for all your crew."

Iroh nodded. His crew would remain on their ships and exercise drills while his second in command supervised. He didn't want to overwhelm the Avatar with too much of a military presence. "My apologies for the late notice. I didn't realize President Raiko would approve the trip so easily. I'll be the only one coming ashore."

"Do not trouble yourself over it," Tonraq assured him. "Tenzin drops by unannounced all the time."

"Jinora generally warns me," Korra argued with a slight smile.

"You seem well recovered," Iroh started. "My grandfather sends his regards. He told me that you'd spent a year in a wheel chair."

Tonraq's arm tightened around Korra's shoulder. "Korra is a fighter." He shot Iroh a warning look to not bring up that subject again.

Iroh's lips thinned in annoyance with himself. He'd seen plenty of post traumatic stress disorder with others in the military. "Of course," he murmured apologetically. "Did Chief Beifong teach you how to metal bend, Korra?"

Korra shook her head. "Lin is a terrible teacher with very little patience. Her sister, Suyin, taught me while I was with the Metal Clan." She smiled faintly. "Bolin was so frustrated."

Iroh had heard of Bolin's ability to lava bend. Perhaps a lava bender couldn't also be a metal bender.

Senna had a small meal ready on the table inside the chief's home. "We weren't expecting company this morning when I prepared lunch," she apologized.

Iroh sat at the foot of the table with Korra and Senna on either side while Tonraq sat at the head. Even though Tonraq was equivalent to a king, he continued to enjoy a simple lifestyle. No wonder grandfather Zuko respected him so much.

"I am the one imposing on your generosity," Iroh protested.

"How are things in Republic City?" Tonraq asked. "President Raiko wrote that the heir of the Earth Kingdom would be crowned in a few months. He requested that Korra and I attend."

"Yes, sir. In six months," Iroh confirmed.

"Iroh, when will you be returning to Republic City?" Korra asked. Her plate of food remained untouched as she stared intently at Iroh.

"In a couple of days," Iroh answered. He forked some of the rice and fish into his mouth. It was delicious. "This is really good," he said to Senna.

Korra reached for her father's hand. "I will return to Republic City with Iroh."

Iroh's mouth hung open and he dropped the fork to his plate. He quickly snapped his mouth shut when Tonraq's suspicious gaze landed upon him.

"Are you sure, Korra?" Tonraq cupped Korra's hand between his. "Do you feel well enough?"

Korra nodded. "I can stay with Asami or even with Master Tenzin on Air Temple Island. I'll be fine." She turned to Iroh. "Do you mind if I ride back with you?"

"Not at all," Iroh answered. "I would be honored."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Korra looked at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing the woman that stared back. She had short hair, hard features, and haunted eyes. It was a foolish plan, but she needed to do it. It was in those moments as a Fire Ferret that she truly felt alive. Her bending still existed, but her body was weak. She easily fatigued. Her endurance was poor. It was a great challenge to hold her stances. She'd tried joining her father on hunts once she was able to walk again, but she was clumsy.

"I don't know, Korra. This doesn't t seem like a good idea," Iroh protested. He stood behind her in the locker room. He wore civilian clothes and a hood that obscured most of his features. No one would recognize the prim and proper naval commander.

"It's Sapphire," Korra reminded him. Her first match in the underground fighting arena was scheduled for that night. She wore the guise of an earth bender, but could do little about her blue eyes. As far as anyone in the streets knew, she was the product of a Water Tribe-Earth Kingdom fling. After much research, many earth benders from Earth Kingdom had relocated to Republic City and dominated the fight scene. Unlike Pro-bending, there were no safety pads and no holds barred. It was a cage match. The fight didn't end until one of the opponents couldn't stand. It was the sort of training that Korra needed.

Korra pushed away from the mirror and started for the door. "You don't have to watch."

Iroh sighed. "Just be careful."

"Being careful isn't always an option," Korra said. She stretched her arms over her head and entered the ring.

Iroh watched from the first row of spectators as Sapphire and Mother Earth pounded on each other during the match. He didn't cheer, nor did he take part in the bets. And as much as she was loath to admit it, Korra was grateful for his silent support.

"Keep it clean, ladies," the referee announced. "These people came for a good show."

"No promises," Mother Earth said, cracking her knuckles ominously.

Korra nodded, but remained silent. She eyed her opponent. Mother Earth was at least six inches taller than her and all muscle. And if the scars that criss-crossed the bare flesh of her arms and abdomen were any indication, she was one tough woman.

The whistle was blown and the match started. Korra danced around the other woman. She wasn't as fast as she used to be pre-mercury poisoning, but she was still nimble. Mother Earth shot a volley of boulders in Korra's direction.

Korra back flipped out of the way. She skidded on the loose gravel of the arena and was clipped on the shoulder by a medium sized boulder. Her entire right arm went numb for a moment and then electricity radiated down her nerve making her arm feel on fire.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look like the Avatar?" Mother Earth asked, standing over Korra. She had another boulder raised over Korra's head.

"All the time," Korra muttered. She swept her leg and sent Mother Earth tumbling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Iroh took the bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and handed them to Korra. He sat next to her on the couch, on her uninjured side. "It's for your eye so it doesn't blacken," he explained.

"Oh," Korra huffed, settling the frozen peas against her injured cheekbone and eye. She leaned against the back of the couch and groaned. She'd been in Republic City for a month. Iroh spent most of his time on his ship, so he'd generously offered her the use of his apartment in the city. During that time, she'd been good about writing to her father on a routine basis, but had avoided communication with her friends. Jinora had been upset when Korra explained that she wouldn't be able to meet her for a while in the Spirit World. Though, Korra suspected that Jinora was mostly just sad that she wouldn't be able to talk about her budding relationship with Kai.

Korra usually healed most of her injuries with water bending, but she was too exhausted from her spar against Dust.

"I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself," Iroh said, with a sigh. He turned to Korra, his amber eyes bright with concern. "You've sacrificed so much for everyone else. Why are you torturing yourself?"

"I'm not torturing myself, I'm training," Korra argued. A pink colored dragonfly bunny spirit flew inside Iroh's open window. It settled itself on Korra's lap and nuzzled against her belly. Korra rubbed the back of its neck with her free hand. It jumped onto Iroh's lap and then scurried to the pillow they'd left for it in the corner of the room near the radio. The friendly spirit started visiting on a regular basis the day Korra moved in. She had nicknamed it Cuddles. When Iroh was offshore, it was Cuddles that often kept Korra company.

Iroh ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Your father is going to kill me when he realizes what you've been doing here."

"I love my parents, but I'm an adult, Iroh. What I do is my own business," Korra said, closing her eyes and letting the ice sooth her bruises. The underground fight scene wasn't only for her growth as a fighter, but it was a fertile source of knowledge about what was happening in Earth Kingdom after the chaos the Red Lotus unleashed. Bandits plagued the villages, but between the Air Nomads policing the area and Bolin's group, Korra didn't really think there was much she could do about it in her current condition.

"I'm not saying you should retire and rest on your laurels," Iroh argued. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, took the peas, and held them against her face himself. The adjustment made a world of difference. Korra began to relax against his solid frame.

"I can't commune with the previous Avatars," Korra confessed. "I had hoped it was a temporary situation. The wise Avatar is a thing of the past. I'm like Avatar Wan, with no one to guide me. The world is different."

"Let the world take care of itself for a while," Iroh suggested. "Republic City has learned to cope with the Spirits. As a matter of fact, I just saw a tourism mover commercial promoting the Spirit World fusion with the city."

Korra smiled. "That's good."

They sat together in companionable silence for a while. "My earnings are on the counter next to the sink, if you want to use it for groceries. I haven't been doing my part to pay for rent or anything," Korra said softly. "I don't want to abuse your hospitality."

Iroh scoffed. "You're my guest, Korra. And my friend. I'm honored to have you here. And after all you've done for the world, let me at least offer you a safe place to stay, fresh food, and water." He took away the frozen peas and leaned over Korra. His nose was only inches away from hers as he examined her eye. "The swelling isn't too bad, but the bruising is rather purple," he said with a cringe.

Korra leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. For a moment, Iroh didn't respond, then he dropped the frozen peas on the end table. With one arm around Korra, he pulled her close while he cupped her injured face gently in his palm.

Korra leaned back feeling drowsy and smiled at Iroh shyly. "Sorry about that," she murmured. It had been a while since she kissed anyone. She realized kissing Iroh was wildly inappropriate, but he was just so handsome and concerned.

"Nothing to apologize for, Korra," Iroh said. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "When a beautiful, kind, and brave woman kisses me, I've got no problem with it. Especially, if that woman is you."

Korra knew that she had a long way to go before she could return to her duties as Avatar. For a few moments, alone with General Iroh, she was just a woman and he was just a man.

"Now, why don't we work on that left hook of yours?" Iroh asked. He stood and offered Korra his hand. "You were a little slow in your match."

There was a moment in the match where if Korra had properly timed a left hook, she could have avoided the nasty bruise on her face. She hadn't realized Iroh had been in the audience that night. "You were there?"

"I've always been there, Korra," Iroh answered. "You might not always see me, but I'll always be in your corner."

An eager grin spread across Korra's lips. She took Iroh's hand and let him lead her to his workout area.

"Taijutsu only," Iroh warned. "I doubt if this apartment could handle a bending match between us."

"Why, Iroh, are you scared to spar with me in a bending match?" Korra teased.

"I'll tell you what, when I next go on Leave, why don't you come with me to the Fire Nation Capital? I'd enjoy treating you to the practice dojos there," Iroh offered. "The Fire Lord has been anxious to meet you for some time now."

Korra adjusted her stance and rushed at Iroh, knocking him to his back on the floor. She offered him her hand to stand. He grasped it. "I'd love to meet your mother, Iroh."

Iroh yanked her towards him until Korra fell on top of him, hands braced on the floor on either side of his head. He ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair, brushing it away from her face and tucking the loose strands behind her ear. "Do what you need to do in the meantime, Sapphire. I'll hold you to that promise."

"I can't believe you've been at all my matches," Korra said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ringside," Iroh answered. His hand snaked around to the back of Korra's neck and he drew her close and kissed her once more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yep, this is a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it! I was looking up season four on IMDB and noticed that Iroh isn't in this season either. I guess that kind of ruins my favorite ship. Time to work on Alliance some more so I can write a version of LOK where those two end up together!_


End file.
